Wherever You Go
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Rachel's having a hard time letting go of someone special to her (character death)


So lately been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
***************************************  
  
With shaky hands he held Ella,chuckling  
  
  
"Rachel!" Jen called  
  
The teenager stood in the doorway and narrowed her eyes before running down the hall, tears racing down her cheeks  
  
"Rachel!" she turned and smiled at Elizabeth apologetically  
  
She just nodded,taking a deep breath."I'll go talk to her"  
  
Jen shook her head,"I don't think it's anything we can do"  
  
"Mark" Elizabeth said quietly  
  
His tired eyes tore themself away from Ella,"Hmm?"  
  
"What about Rachel?" she asked quietly  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
********************************  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
  
********************************  
  
She ran hard,trying to catch her breath  
  
"Watch it!!" Frank called as Rachel ran past him  
  
Her long brown hair flew in back of her   
  
"Rachel?" Kerry called,"Is everything alright?? Rachel!!!"  
  
Tears stained the teenager's cheeks  
  
"No"  
  
Kerry raised an eyebrow,"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Rachel shook her head  
  
"Can I help any?"  
  
Rachel started to sob,"Can you save my dad?"  
**********************************  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**********************************  
He rocked Ella in his arms,"Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
"Yeah.." Elizabeth and Jen said together  
  
Mark smiled,"Which one of you is going to take the baby"  
  
"That would be me" Elizabeth replied  
  
He sighed,closing his eyes against the pillow."And Rachel?"  
  
"She left" Jen said quietly,"She's mad at you"  
  
Mark nodded,"She'll come back"  
  
"I hope so" Jen replied."Tell her I'm in the cafetria if she does"  
**********************************  
And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
**********************************  
Kerry smoothed the girl's hair with her hand."Feeling better?"  
  
"I guess.I have to go find my mom" Rachel pulled away.It had been such a long time since anyone hugged her.  
  
Kerry nodded  
  
"Thanks" Rachel said before closing the door after her.  
***********************************  
If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope theres someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
***********************************  
She walked through the halls feeling embarrassed.The nurse's eyes on her.  
  
But it wasn't fair. He had left them, and now he was going to leave her again  
  
Tears came back to Rachel  
  
"Mom?" she opened the door slowly  
  
"Hey Rach" Mark's voice was tired."Your mom's at the cafetria.Can we talk?"  
**********************************  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
**********************************  
This was her chance to prove she was a grown up  
  
She could sit and listen to her dad without crying and screaming that life wasn't fair.He wasn't supposed to leave forever.  
  
"We had some fun,didn't we?" he cleared his throat,"I mean,after I set the rules and stuff didn't we?"  
  
Rachel bit her lip  
  
"I know it was hard.Being a teenager is. And Elizabeth really likes you"  
  
She tucked her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I wish you would say something Rachel.Tell me what I can do to make it better"  
**********************************  
I know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
**********************************  
She didn't remeber falling asleep.  
  
"Come on Rach" Jen patted her shoulder,"We gotta go"  
  
Rachel yawned,opening her blood shot eyes. She turned quickly away from her dad,slowly fading away in the hospital bed  
  
"YOu ready?"  
  
She nodded, slipping into her jacket  
**********************************  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back timeIf I could, then I would  
**********************************  
Jen awoke in a cold sweat, her heart racing in her chest."Hello..?"  
  
Rachel turned over on her side in the motel bed and listened to her mother's voice.  
  
"We'll be right there" Jen cried. She set the phone back on it's cradle and kicked off her covers."Rachel.."  
  
She let out a loud sob  
  
"Rachel sweetie" Jen crawled into bed with her daughter."I'm sorry"  
  
Rachel leaned against her mother and sobbed loudly, her whole body shaking with her tears  
*********************************  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
*********************************  
The ride to the hospital was quiet  
  
Jen biting her lip to hold back her tears  
  
Rachel curled up on the passenger's seat,crying softly."Is Elizabeth there?"  
  
Jen nodded  
  
"With Ella?"  
  
Jen nodded, pulling into the parking structure."Rach.."  
  
She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand."Hmm?"  
  
Jen shook her head."Nevermind"  
***********************************  
  
They went through the ER,which was quiet  
  
"I'm sorry" Voices called as they made their way to the elevator  
  
Rachel couldn't make out their faces, they were all blurry  
  
"we'll miss him" someone said hugging her mom  
*************************************  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
************************************  
Elizabeth sat with Ella on her lap next to the hospital bed,stroking Mark's hand."Hello Rachel"  
  
Rachel stood in the doorway,wanting to run again  
  
It wasn't fair  
  
Jen walked over and placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders."How are you doing?'  
  
"I don't know yet" Elizabeth cried quietly, her voice catching  
  
"Can I talk to you outside?" Jen asked  
  
Elizabeth nodded."Rachel.."  
  
The teenager looked up at Elizabeth's wet eyes.  
  
"He left you a note.."  
**************************************  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could turn back timeIf I could, then I would  
**************************************  
Rachel sat down in Elizabeth's chair and unfolded the note with shaking hands  
  
"Hey Rach-  
Sorry about before. I fell asleep before I could say what I wanted.:)  
  
I know you didn't want to be here,to come see me.I can remeber when   
  
I was helping Grandpa,it was hard to watch him go,too. But it made me   
  
better knowing he had someone who loved him.  
I'm sorry about not being there alot of the time.Being a doctor is hard  
  
work. But I constantly thought about you, I was glad you were safe with  
  
your mom, not like some of the kids that would come in to the ER. They   
  
weren't as lucky as you.  
And I am so proud of you. Your'e my baby girl. I appreciate all the   
  
you gave your mother, Elizabeth. Ella's one lucky little girl.She's   
  
got an amazing big sister. Keep an eye on them for me.   
  
I'll try my hardest to keep tabs on you guys, but it'll be hard   
  
from so far away. But I'll be there. This time there are no emergencies   
  
to keep me away...  
Love -  
Dad "  
  
Rachel refolded the letter,tears racing down her cheeks. She finally understood what it meant to have a broken heart  
  
This had to be what it felt like   
  
She poked her head out of the door to see if anyone was coming  
  
Rachel crawled into the hospital bed beside her father and wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest and cried  
*********************************  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go 


End file.
